


Good Morning, Beautiful

by withoutaplease



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 13:59:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5250728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/withoutaplease/pseuds/withoutaplease
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On a special morning, Sam wakes reader up in the best possible way.  (Written for my friend on her birthday.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Morning, Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> Pairing: Sam x female reader
> 
> Warnings: Pure smut. That’s not a warning, that’s a “you’re welcome.”

               It's the tickling of his soft, sleep-tousled hair against the insides of your thighs that first rouses you, and you half-yawn, half-sigh as he works his way up between them. A quiet, purring moan begins in your throat as he places wet kisses all along the apex, his unshaven jaw creating delicious friction on your most sensitive skin. There's nothing between his lips and your flesh at the moment, because no matter what you wear to bed, Sam always manages to ensure you wind up naked. When he runs his hands up your thighs and gently urges them further apart, then runs his tongue along the outer folds of your pussy and urges those apart, too, you arch your back like a stretching cat.  You can't see him beneath the sheet, but you feel him smiling, and then his tongue takes another lap, finishing with a flourish at the tip of your clit.  You gasp, and lift the sheet to look at him.   
  
               He pauses to glance up at you, flashing you a quick, mischievous grin over the mound of your pussy. Then he's dipping his tongue once again, and your head falls back on the pillow as your fingers find purchase in his hair.  He licks you languorously, letting you warm up gradually, while the fingertips of one hand skim lightly over your belly, winding their way up until they find your nipple. He lets his thumb play back and forth across it, and it hardens under his touch.  You start to squirm.  
  
               Soon enough, the tender ministrations of his tongue have your chest heaving and your juices flowing freely, and that's when he slips two willowy fingers from his free hand up into the wet warmth of your pussy. He slides them in and out in rhythm with your breath, knuckles curving at every crest, tongue working steadily against your clit.  
  
               The tension in your core winds up like a spring, each calculated move bringing you closer to release. He brings his hand from your breast to your pelvis, holding you still as your thighs begin to tremble and your hips try to buck away from the intensity of his attention.   
  
               He plays with you there for a few minutes, alternating between leaving off and full speed ahead, until your fingers in his hair become a clenched fist and your moans shift from appreciation to urgency.  Then, with one last push, the spring uncoils and you unravel, screaming your way helplessly through your orgasm as the relentless motion of his tongue and fingers become an exquisite torture.  Your legs collapse into jelly as he lets you down, and you stare sightlessly up at the ceiling, panting.  
  
               You're still shaking when he crawls up over you a moment later, grinning and wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, and you discover by feel that he is gloriously naked and remarkably hard.  He pauses to kiss you before reaching for a condom in his nightstand, lips swollen from their labours and still salty-sweet with your own lingering flavour.  "Good morning, Sam," you whisper hoarsely.  
  
               "Good morning to you, beautiful," he answers, slipping the condom on and sinking back down on top of you.  He flashes you a brilliant smile just as he plunges inside you, saying, "Happy birthday," in a deep and breathless voice. Then his eyelids flutter closed, and he's blissfully, hopelessly lost.


End file.
